A Sense of Safety
by myparadisepalace
Summary: She always felt safe around him. But when Lucy gets kidnapped and Natsu isn't able to stop it will she start to question how much she can trust him?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This my first Fanfic. I hope it's ok. Plese review! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

It was dark tonight. The clouds covered the moon making it even darker. She could sense someone watching her. She wasn't scared, though. She knew it was him. He always followed her home on nights like this. He was watching. Looking in the shadows, making sure no one was there. He felt he had to protect her.

She felt safe with him watching her. She liked how he would speed up to get ahead of her when they got close to her house. She liked how he would be sitting on her bed, acting like he had been there for a while. She knew he had only arrived two minutes before her.

She would yell at him and his Exceed for trespassing. She would yell at him to leave but was happy when he stayed. She felt safe. She didn't mind that she had to sleep on the ground. She was safe.

Tonight something was different. She felt someone else watching her. They were coming closer with quick footsteps. When she turned around the last thing she remembered was Natsu screaming.

"LUCY!"

It had been a week and Natsu was reckless. He'd been pacing for the past hour, bored out of his mind, and not to mention worried sick. No matter how many times he yelled, Master wouldn't let anyone leave the guild. He blamed himself he was so careful, but the one moment he looks away she gets kidnapped.

He didn't even remember what happened exactly. He remembered there being a noise and he turned around to look and he turned back there was a large figure looming over Lucy. He called her name but it was too late. Someone beside him hit him with magic he had never seen before and he passed out. He couldn't forget Lucy's scared face as he blanked out. When he woke up Happy was sitting next to him, crying.

"Lushie… Lushie…" he would say Lucy's name in between sobs. Natsu didn't know what else to do but go back to the guild and tell everyone. By morning everyone knew and Master made the rule that no one could leave the guild.

"Natsu," he turned around to see Lisanna. He gave her a weak smile. "No one blames you, Natsu. You can calm down."

"No, I Can't. Not until she's back. I can't calm down."

"Natsu," she was crying now. "Please, Natsu. It's not your fault. Master will figure something out. Just please, calm down."

"Lisanna," Natsu didn't want to see her cry. It was his fault Lucy was Kidnapped and now he made he childhood friend cry. He patted her on the head.

"Natsu, when was the last time you ate?"

"What?"

"When did you eat last?" he wasn't sure. He might have had lunch two days ago. Before he could answer his stomach growled really loudly, making Lisanna giggle.

On the other side of the room sat a crying Levy. She didn't know what to think of all this. She didn't blame Natsu, but couldn't help but wish he had done something. She was remembering the last time Lucy was kidnapped. She had been in the hospital, but she was still scared that they wouldn't find her this time. They don't know who is responsible. Last time they knew it was Phantom Lord. She was trying to think of whom it could be when a large shadow loomed over her.

"You done crying, Shrimp?" it was Gajeel.

"No, leave me alone," she didn't mean it. She wanted him to stay and comfort her. She thought he was about to walk away when he sat down across from her. She didn't know what to say so she just put her head down to hide her face. What she didn't expect was a giant hand to start patting her head. She looked to see Gajeel facing away from her and was blushing a little.

"She'll be okay," he said, his face turning bright red. "Natsu will beat the crap out of whoever did this and everything will be back to normal."

"You're right," she smiled a little. This made Gajeel turn away again.

"Just don't get yourself pinned to a tree again," at this she got up sat next to him. She hid her face in his chest and cried until she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Master went to the stage in the back of the room. Getting everyone's attention he head, "Brats! I have decided on what to do! Natsu! Gray! Erza! Gajeel! Juvia! You brats will go search for Lucy! When you find her bring her back safe and sound. And don't forget to beat the crap out of the ones who caused us sorrow! As for the rest you brats… if you step one foot out of the guild you'll witness punishment like you never have before!" he then got down and went back to his seat at the bar.

Everyone was dumbfounded. No one really knew what to do. The five that were called got up and looked at each other. No one said anything as the left. No one noticed that a certain blue-headed girl was now gone and was exiting through the back door. No one noticed except the master, who sighed and went back to drinking.

Once they walked into Lucy's house they knew they weren't the first ones to get there. Her place was a mess. All her belongings were scattered everywhere, and furniture was turned over.

Right away Natsu started cleaning it. He knew where every piece of furniture and every little knick knack went. All he could think about was that if Lucy came home to a messy house she'd freak.

After an hour of everyone cleaning (it was mostly Natsu), they decided to take a break. They sat on the floor in silence for a few minutes.

"What do we do now?" Juvia asked, breaking the silence.

"Look for clues," Gray stated. "But I'm not sure we'll find any down here. Let's go to her room."

With that, they got up to go look. When they got to her room they all gasped. Unlike the rest of the house, her room was exactly the way it was when she left to go to the guild a week ago. Everything was exactly the same except for her celestial keys lying on her bed.

Natsu walked up to the bed and picked up the keys and a note under them. As he read it he started crying.

"Damn it, Lucy," he sobbed. Gray walked up and took the note. It read:

** To whom it may concern,**

** We have Lucy Hertifilia safe and sound in our tower. For now. She won't need her keys anymore so we left them. There is no use trying to find her because she's nowhere close to Magnolia anymore. She might freeze to death before you even find this note.**

**~have a happy life without her**

"I know where she is." Gray said after everyone had had read the note. They all looked at him in surprise.

"Gray-sama, how?" Juvia didn't understand how he knew. No one did.

"How?" Gray thought of how to explain. "The note said she's not close to Magnolia, but it also said she might freeze to death. We know she must be up north if that's true. It also said she's in a tower. They most likely have the tower hidden to a certain extent."

"But how do we find the tower?" asked Erza, who was starting to put some of the pieces together. "The north is just a general area. She could be out of the country for all we know," at this everyone lost some hope. Everyone except for Gray.

"I think you forget Erza. I grew up in the north. I know many places you could have a secret base without it being suspicious. As for a hidden tower; there is only one."

At this Natsu looked up at him. He didn't like it, but he was going to have to leave finding Lucy go Gray. He wanted to be able to do more, but he had never been that far north. He was desperate to get Lucy back.

Gajeel and Juvia couldn't help but feel guilty when they saw Natsu's face when he looked up at Gray. They both wanted Lucy to be safe but couldn't shake the awful feeling that they had once made Fairy Tail feel this way before. Neither of them said anything. That is, until Juvia burst into Tears.

"I'm… so… SORRY!" she choked out in between sobs. "Juvia doesn't know… what… to do!" she there crying for a minute or so until Gray sat down in front of her and wiped her tears.

"Juvia, that was years ago. We've forgiven you and Gajeel," he couldn't help but feel conscience of the fact that everyone was staring at him. He wasn't sure what to do after that, so he petted her until she stopped crying.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I finished chapter 2! i think i'm going to update or try to update every weekend. i'm surprised i was able to update today but i did so yay! haha. any way, her's chapter 2!_

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail**

After what felt like hours, Juvia finally stopped crying. It had worn her out and she was now sleeping peacefully on Gray's chest. Since it was already dark out they decided to stay the night.

After a few hours of everyone pretending to be asleep Gajeel lifted his head up smelling the air. When he stood up he made to much noise causing the others to sit up. He was positive he smelled her. She was there and he was furious.

"Oi, Shrimp! Come out and tell me why you're stalking us," Gajeel said suddenly. Everyone was surprised when they saw Levy walk into the room with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "But I want to come with you," none of them knew what say. They all knew that if she went with them Master would punish all of them.

"No way. Go home, Shrimp," everyone looked at Gajeel. Levy, instead turning around to leave, walked over to where Gajeel had been laying and sat down with her arms crossed.

"No," she answered stubbornly.

"I said go home, Shrimp. It's dangerous."

"You think I don't know that?!" Levy was standing again. She knew it was dangerous and she knew she would get in trouble if she ever got back, but she didn't care. She was going to go with them no matter what.

They realized that Levy wasn't going to change her answer and went back to pretending to sleep. Gajeel, however, just stood there looking down at her. After a while he gave in and went to lay down, mumbling something on the lines of 'do what you want.' Levy then took this opportunity and snuggled into Gajeel's chest. After a few minutes like that they finally drifted off to sleep.

Erza was the only one awake. She was sitting on the floor by Lucy's bed. Gajeel and Levy were on the opposite side of the room while Gray and Juvia were to her right. She looked up at the bed to see Natsu wrapped up in the blankets holding Lucy's key close to his chest as if he was trying to keep them warm.

She then heard muffled sobs coming from Levy, and Gajeel petting her, trying to comfort her. She couldn't help but wish that someone was there to hold her, and pet her while she cried. She had to stay strong. She hadn't cried this entire time and didn't want to start now. But at that moment, while she thought no one was watching, she did cry.

She cried and cried and kept crying even after Gray and Natsu had gotten up to comfort her. They tried to calm her down and told to get some sleep but it was useless. After awhile they started crying, too. They sat there in front of Lucy's bed crying until there were no more tears to cry.

Levy was the most surprised. She had known these three for most of her life, and had never seen them so helpless. She didn't know what to do. All she could was sit there and watch them. She had stopped crying so she didn't make things worse. She was pretty sure Erza started crying because she had heard her crying.

After what seemed like forever, the three had fallen asleep, tears staining their faces. Juvia had fallen asleep long before them and the only ones awake were Gajeel and Levy. It was then that Levy started crying again. Not because of Lucy, but because she had just witnessed a weak side of Erza. She was scared and didn't know what to do. If Erza broke down crying, was the mission hopeless? Did they even have a chance of saving Lucy?

Gajeel didn't know what to do. He watched as Levy cried and cried. Before he knew what he was doing, Levy was in his arms crying into his chest. They were like this until they were both asleep, and all that could be heard was the steady breathing of six sleeping teens.

_(Natsu's POV)_

I woke to the sound of Erza's voice calling my name. I thought it was a nightmare, so instead of opening my eyes I turned over. I then noticed that something was in my hand. it was warm and felt familiar. Lucy's key.

I wasn't supposed to be hearing Erza's voice right now. Lucy should be complaining about having to sleep on the floor, and pulling me out of her bed by my scarf. So I waited for Lucy to do just that. And I waited, and waited but Erza's voice just got louder and she she started shaking my shoulder. That's not how it's supposed to be.

"Wake up, Flame brain!" with that the bed turned to ice.

"Damn it, Gray! Unfreeze the bed!" I yelled. What the hell is his problem? The bed then unfroze, and before I could punch the ice princess in the face, Erza grabbed my hair and threw me on the couch. What was going on? Where is Lucy?

All my questions were answered when I looked at the keys in my hand. I didn't know what to do. Everything came flooding back to me. I thought my head would explode. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. Instead I sat, curled up in a ball on the couch, gripping Lucy's keys.

I didn't get it. I didn't feel this way when Lisanna "died." Sure I was sad, and I cried a lot, but this feeling was different. I feel as though my heart has been ripped out and shredded into little pieces, and Lucy is still alive.

_(Lucy's POV)_

When I opened my eye it was dark. I didn't know where I was. I know I'm not in my room. it was cold, too. Why was I here? I sat up and felt for my keys but they weren't there.

Crap! Where are my keys? Why don't I have them? I couldn't remember anything that had happened. Did someone kidnap me? I got up the best I could, but my ankle was broken. When I collapsed on the floor I heard someone move in the darkness.

"Who's there?" I squeal.

"Oh, good. You're awake," the voice sounded familiar. The person (assuming it _was_ a person) turned on a lamp. Being able to see his face clearly, I saw that I was none other than Jellal.

"What are you doing here?!" I scream in surprise. Was he the one who captured me? no, he had on hand cuffs, too. But did he get captured?

"I'll explain everything later. But first, we have to get out of here."

_(Natsu's POV)_

We had been walking for three days now and we weren't anywhere close to where we needed to be. We were all tired and hungry. I needed to kick somebody's ass soon, or I was going to go crazy. I would be the happiest person alive if we could just ride a train the rest of the way. Well, until the train starts moving that is. Just thinking about it made want to hurl.

It was starting to get cold and we were climbing up and down hills. Then, Gray just stopped. I was about to say something so I could start a fight with him until I saw where he was looking.

He was looking to the right at city. or, what used to be a city. The entire place was in ruin. Gray started walking toward the city and the rest of us followed him. Deep down I knew what this place was, but I didn't want it to be true.

When we got to the city Gray started walking down what used to be one of the streets. I followed him, along with Juvia, while the other three went down different streets. What surprised me the most was that Gray was smiling.

Gray stopped in front of what might have been a house. There were objects scattered everywhere. The one thing that caught my eye was a piece of paper covered in dirt and dust. When I wiped it off I saw it was a picture. It was a picture of a boy and a girl, and they looked exactly the same.

_Does Natsu finally realize his feelingd for Lucy? Why is Jellal captured, too? Who're the kids in the picture? i know the answers to 2 out of 3 of those questions! hahaha... i hope you were able to get through this chapter and i'm not writing this for no reason. Please review ! even if you didn't like. i really just need you guys to review. THANK YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this is late! Please forgive me! and this is short... i promise chapter 4 will be extra long! _

(_At the Guild_)

The guild was pretty quiet. They were all stuck in there by the order of the Magic Council. Only the master knew that, though. He was told that other mages from different guilds were being kidnapped and the council had told all the guild masters to keep their guild members and themselves in their guilds. So when he told the group of five to go and find Lucy he knew he would get in trouble, but he was the master of Fairy Tail. He wasn't going to just watch his members sob over a family member for the rest of their lives. They were going to find Lucy and the other mages.

He thought that until Levy secretly followed them a few hours later and realized the Council would punish them. He started panicking when Wendy, Romeo, and the three exceeds disappeared late the next day. Five members, okay, he can deal with that punishment, but eleven members will put him through hell and back again.

_(Natsu's POV)_

Gray stopped in front of what might have been a house. There were objects scattered everywhere. The one thing that caught my eye was a piece of paper covered in dirt and dust. When I wiped it off I saw it was a picture. It was a picture of a boy and a girl, and they looked exactly the same.

They boy was Gray. I knew it was. But why did the girl next to him look like him? Did he have a sister? Well, had a sister is more like it. I could hear Gray and Juvia walk towards me but I all I could think was if the girl in the photo was really Gray's sister or not. He never mentioned her, but then again, he never mentioned his family. I didn't know anything about him before Deliora ruined his city- this city.

"Gray," my voice came out forced. "Who's this girl? Why does she look like you? "

"She's my twin sister."

I'm not sure if he said anything else. I don't think he did. I'm pretty sure we were both crying. I'm not really sure why I was. Maybe it was because I never knew had a sister. Or the fact that I was looking at someone who Gray loved but was gone now.

"Lillian?" Gray and I looked at Juvia. "That's Lillian, right? Juvia met her a few years before joining Phantom Lord." Both of just stared at her. She looked at us like we were crazy.

"What? But how could-" Gray was stumbling over his words.

"Did you not know she was alive? At first I thought it was a coincidence that Gray-sama looked like her but then later I remembered her mentioning having an older twin brother. She only mentioned him once but Juvia never thought to mention her to Gray-sama. Juvia's sorry," Gray and I just stared at her.

"You're kidding," Gray choked out. He was crying out of joy now. "No way. She's still alive? My little sis is still alive?" Gray then hugged Juvia so tight I thought she would break.

"Hey!" we turned to see Erza running towards us. "We need to keep going! There's a storm coming. If we leave now we might be able to beat it!" Gray then took the picture from me and put it in his pants pocket. He grabbed Juvia's hand and we started running towards her.

_(Lucy's POV)_

"Look, Blondie," she said Blondie as though it was disgusting. "I don't care who you are and I don't care how powerful you may think you are. You and the rest of these filthy mages are my slaves now. Don't screw up or it might just cost you your life."

She threw me back in the cell making me fall onto Jellal. I didn't get it. She looked just like Gray but had the foulest personality and not to mention the fact that she was the one who ordered for me and many other mages to be enslaved.

"Are you okay"? Jellal asked, helping me sit up. To be honest I wasn't okay. I was starving and hurt, and my ankle wasn't getting any better, but I nodded anyway.

I didn't feel like talking. I just wanted to lie down and rest. I had just been whipped several times and my back hurt like hell. It felt like it was on fire and nothing would make the flames go out. Natsu might have been able to stop the pain, but he wasn't here. Did he even want to try and save me? Did he really care about me or was it all a lie? He didn't save when I was being kidnapped. All he did was yell my name. Like hell he cared. He should be here already. The building should be in ruins and we should all be safe. Like hell he cared.

"Lucy? What did they do? Did they hurt you?" I just glared at him. He didn't really care. It was just an act, and when the time comes, he'll just betray like Natsu did. He doesn't really care.

_Lucy, no! Natsu loves you! Please review! i love you all! and i promise chapter 4 will be long!_


End file.
